


Orgasm face

by Lord_Risley



Series: Discovered [13]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Sherlock Holmes, Bottom!Sherlock, Come, Discovered, Embarrassingly quick, Fluff and Smut, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Orgasm face, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sorry Not Sorry, Top John, top!John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 15:52:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2315072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Risley/pseuds/Lord_Risley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In retrospect  John would always be slightly embarrassed by quite how quick it was but, he always reminded himself, it had been a /very/ long wait.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orgasm face

**Author's Note:**

> Written to fulfil a strange, strange thought and dedicated to my sausage.
> 
> Part of the discovered series but in no way connected, reads alone. 
> 
>  
> 
> As always love to hear your comments! :)

“How could you John?” Sherlock shuddered dramatically, pulling his coat tighter around himself

“I didn’t do it on purpose” John hissed back at him angrily, taking shorter much quicker strides in an attempt to keep up with his boyfriend

“That hardly makes a difference! Every time we have sex I am always going to have the image of you shouting out another mans name and of all the men you could choose to shout out!” He shuddered again, this time making a dramatic, retching noise

“I told you it was an accident for God sake” John rolled his eyes in annoyance, looking skyward and praying for patience he was pretty sure he did not possess.

Sherlock stopped abruptly causing John to bump into the side of him, bashing his nose against the taller mans shoulder. “But him!” he whined.

“I didn’t choose to yell anyone’s name and I would certainly never have chosen that name! It was an accident Sherlock!”

“Promise me you weren’t picturing him?”

John answers in the only way he feels appropriate. He thumps Sherlock’s arm savagely and glares back with a clear look that says ‘drop it or it’s the face next time’. 

“Ow!” Sherlock rubbed his arm and stuck his bottom lip out in a little pout, looking possibly more childish than he ever had in his whole life. “……that hurt” He mumbled but held his hand out to John.

John kept up his death glare a moment longer, still angry that anyone would think it was a choice to shout /that/name as you orgasm. He keeps his eyes fixed to Sherlocks but takes the cold hand in his, intertwining their fingers

“Lets go get some dinner” He tugged Sherlock’s hand and they started to walk back along the road again at a pace that fit the two of them more comfortably

“I’m not hungry” came the obvious reply.

“I wasn’t asking, you’re eating”

“I don’t want to”

“Shut up”

“Can I have chips?”

“Course you can love”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Oh Sh-Sherlock!” John gasped out loudly. “We…we can’t, not here, not now” He tried to push Sherlock away but his effort was pathetic, weak, only because he thought he should be the sensible one but God knows he /wanted/ Sherlock right now. 

 

Three interminably long weeks spent in a stake out with the police had meant little to no privacy and work permeating every aspect of their daily lives. They were the last two in the building now waiting for the security team to pick them up and finally take them back home to Baker Street. John had thought it strange when Sherlock volunteered to stay behind, wait for the last car. As soon as the front door had clicked and he had seen the predatory look in his partners eyes he had understood why immediately. He had wanted to protest, say “no” firmly and tut but instead he had met Sherlock halfway across the hallway in a mess of hands, arms and lips as they grappled with each other, falling back toward the bedroom door and crashing through it noisily. It was almost a fight for dominance as they landed on the bed, kissing, sucking and biting at each others lips and tongue. Hands tore at clothes, flinging them away until they were crushed together, bare chest to bare chest. 

Sherlock had one leg of his trousers off, the other still stuck around his foot while Johns were still only midway down his legs. 

They had rolled across the bed as they kissed passionately, hands roaming over the body of the other they knew so well but had missed for nearly three weeks. John had finally managed to pin Sherlock beneath him after the briefest of struggles, Sherlock grinning up at him “Do get on with it John” and pressing the bottle of lubricant to the others chest

John had used the best technique he ever found for shutting up Sherlock…he kissed him, hard, as his heavily slicked fingers worked Sherlock’s body gently open. 

Only when John had moved to kiss the beautiful long pale neck, and Sherlock had gasped out “Enough….oh please, that’s enough” had John given in and eased himself into his lover as slowly as he could manage, groaning loudly at the tight, warm embrace of Sherlock’s body. 

The sex was hard and fast, Sherlock's ankles locking tightly around Johns body as their bodies slammed together repeatedly, the room filling with grunts, groans and the sounds of flesh on flesh. 

An embarrassingly short while later and Johns hand is fisted tightly around Sherlock’s cock, pumping it fast, the leftover lubricant making the touch of his slightly rough hand just perfect. He feels so very close himself and is trying to hold on, hold on for the man he loves and cares for more than any other, wanting to make them come together.

Sherlock is a sweaty, wanton mess underneath him, hands clawing into Johns shoulder, hips lifting to meet Johns thrusts, their joint pace becoming fast and almost erratic. 

In retrospect John would always be slightly embarrassed by quite how quick it was but, he always reminded himself, it had been a /very/ long wait.

Neither of them hear the men enter the flat, shouting their names or moving round. Neither hears the familiar voice calling out.

“C-coming” Sherlock moans out and his whole body seems to tighten, muscles clenching around his lover, coming so hard it hits Johns chin. 

The renewed tightness, the look of absolute ecstasy on his lovers face, pushes John over the edge “Oh God! …..I…Fuck!"

The door opened, the pale tall man who bore an uncanny resemblance to Sherlock gaped, his mouth falling open at the sight of the two lovers tangled together in a sweaty mess, Johns face freshly coated in Sherlocks come.

“Oh My God....Oh MY-CROFT!” John screeched in shock as his orgasm hit. He was unable to do anything but ride out the wave of delirious pleasure all whilst staring back into his brother in laws horrified face.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Days later when John and Sherlock were able to finally discuss it without blaming each other or just wanting the ground to open up and swallow them whole, they came to the realisation it had been some of the fastest sex they’d ever had, Mycroft had seen both their orgasm faces and that John had managed to shout out his brother in laws name at the point of climax.

“So, basically, the most mortifying experience of my entire life then?” John had summarised bitterly, gulping his tea.

“Oh I don’t know, I quite enjoyed it” Sherlock smiled back innocently “And we haven’t seen or heard from my brother since. Next time he’s due round maybe I should leave the door unlocked while I give you a blowjob”


End file.
